


The Angel Trials

by a9nomis



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Protective!Bon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a9nomis/pseuds/a9nomis
Summary: "Lets make a deal, I'll give you a year. Your friends live. And I get to drag you to hell myself." Rin looked at the demon wide eyed, then to his friends. He reached out his hand. "Deal."- "What is wrong with you? Making deals with demons. working with angels. Do you have any idea how big of a hole your in Rin? And all this behind your friend's backs? Why?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 so please tell me if I did something wrong! You can also find this book on fan fiction under the same name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story can be found on fanfiction witch has a lot more chapters (18 to be exact) so if your interested please check that out it is under the username a9nomis

Chapter One: Saints go to Heaven...

Rin Okumura rushed through the doors of the cram school. His feet high fives the tiled floor as he rocketed towards his class room. He was late once again and knew that this time his brother, Yukio, wouldn’t go easy on him like last time. Rin stopped in front of the doors of his class before entering quietly. Lucky for him, the other esquires were face down in a book and he had not interrupted a lecture. But, it also gave his brother Yukio, a perfect opportunity to strike.

“Rin. Do you want to explain to me why your late, again!” Yukon kept his voice quiet, trying not to grab the attention of other students. But of course, the other requires were already looking up to the front, all with different expressions. Rin sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well um…I thought I put my alarm on this morning…” Rin tried to explain. Yukio just looked at him with an unamused look.

“I'm surprised he even has an alarm.” A mutter was heard from the class. Rin, knowing who it was looked back at the partially blond haired boy.

“Wanna say that to my face!?” Rin yelled out. The boy let out a quiet growl as his pink haired friend chuckled at his side, before an argument could break out Yukio spoke up.

“Rin. Look, we had a deal. If I let you have your own room then you will start learning some responsibility and come to class on time.” Rin sighed and nodded his head.

“Alright alright, I get it. I'll be on time tomorrow, okay?” Rin said. Yukio held his gaze a bit longer before releasing it and letting out a sigh.

“Fine. Go sit and read chapter twenty three and twenty four. We’ll be discussing them afterwards.” Yukio ordered. Rin nodded his head and made his way to his seat, next to shiemi.

“Hello Rin.” Shiemi spoke quietly. Rin gave her a smile and waved hello to her too. Rin noticed that her book was closed and she was looking up at the board.

“Hey, aren't you going to read the chapters?” Rin asked. Shiemi smiled.

“I read them yesterday. Izumo and Paku helped me.” Shiemi explained. “Was what I heard about you moving to a new room true?” Shiemi shifted in her seat so that she was now facing Rin.

“Uh, yeah. Since we live in the abandoned dorms there are a lot of other rooms, I convinced Yukio to let me have my own room, living with each other for such a long time is getting kinda cramped.” Rin explained as he opened his book to look for the chapter. Shiemi nodded her head.

Rin made it to the chapter and scan the page. Demon Deals. Rin sighed before starting to read. 

‘Demons are the beings of Gehenna. They pray on human souls and take them to hell. Certain types of demons which we will discuss in the oncoming chapters do this by making deals with humans.”

Rin read the paragraph a scowl on his face. Not all demons are like that. Not him. Rin kept reading, trying to comprehend some of the information. He reaches to the end of the page his face paling slightly.

‘Saints go to heaven. No matter what deal is made a Demon cannot take a purified soul to hell. Human souls can be easily purified through prayer while demon souls, are forever damned.’

Rin put down the book, ‘forever damned….am I going to hell?’ Be fore he could think about it further Yukio spoke up.

“Alright class. I trust that you read the chapters, now can anyone tell me what kinds of demon live off of making deals?” Yukio called out to the class. Rin zoned out, thinking about what he just read. He thought he heard Bon answering the question but completely didn't listen.

‘Am I going to hell? I'm a half demon…but I'm more demon than human, unlike Yukio. What if he goes to heaven and I…’

“Rin!” Yukio spoke up, grabbing the wondering teens attention. Rin looked at his brother as the smarter one sighed. “Dazing off again are we. The bell rung a few minutes ago.” Rin’s eyes widened as he looked around the empty classroom. “Are you alright?” Yukio tried to ask.

“Y-yeah, I'll see you later Yukio.” Before another word was spoken Rin ran out the door. Yukio looking at where he once was a confused look on his face.

Rin ran his way to the gym finally walking in the arena to find his other classmates in their as well.

“Look who decided to join us. You've been slower today.” Bon remarked as Rin walked in. Rin didn't bother to talk back because of his wondering mind. He sat down on the ledge next to Miwa and Shima.

‘Jeez, why am I so caught up in this? I shouldn't be so worried.’ Bon looked at Rin with an analytical gaze. He was expecting him to yell back at him like before, or make some snide remark but instead the half demon looked out into the arena his eyes off into the distance.

“Hey uh, okumura…you okay their buddy.” Shima said sheepishly. Rin snapped out of his haze and looked at Shima a confused look on his face.

“Huh? Oh uh, I'm fine just a little tired I guess.” Rin explained shaking it off with a grin and a nervous chuckle. Bon raised an eyebrow in question but stopped himself when the teacher walked in.

“Alright class. Today we are going back to the leapers. You all will have to approach the leaper in pairs of two. The purpose of this test is to see if you can calm a demon so violence won't be necessary.” Rin was able to listen to the explanation before slipping back into his wondering state. Bon noticed this and growled in annoyance.

“You will be assigned partners, and remember a leaper can read your emotions any agitation detected the leaper will attack. You will work as a team to ensure the safety of each other.” The teacher finished his explanation. “Alright the partners I have assigned are Miwa and Shiemi, Izumo and Bon and Shima and Rin Okumura.”

“Alright! Rin your with me!” Shima raised his hand up for a high five only to get a hum of agreement from Rin. Bon narrowed his eyes at Rin.

‘What is with Okumura today?’

“Looks like we’re up first. Try to keep up.” Izumo said as she walked past Bon. Bon glared at her but followed anyway. The leaper stood, chained in the center of the arena. Izumo and Bon stopped a few feet ahead.

“So should you start or should I?” Bon asked. Izumo huffed and walked ahead after taking a calming breath. Held in his anger and tried to breathe, remember the leapers abilities. Izumo walked to the leaper with determination(trying to keep down the disgust the bubbled inside her) and reached out her hand to touch the slimy reptile demon. After a short while Izumo walked away triumphantly and past Bon.

“Good luck, you might need it.” Izumo stated. Bon glared at her.

“What's that supposed to mean?” He said.

“Oh please, we all know your anger is your weakest point. You mind as well give up.” Izumo remarked.

“Why you…” Bon shook with anger but immediately stopped himself when he realized it only proved his classmates theory. Taking a breath Bon walked over to the leaper, being able to pet the demon as well, much to izumo’s dismay. Bon walked back with a copy smirk on his face. 

“You were saying?” He joked. The violet haired teen huffed and march back up to the stands, sitting next to Shiemi who tried to reassure her.

“Shima and Okumura, your up next!” Shima stood up and then Rin. Bon looked at Rin, noticing he was still out of it. Shima seemed to notice too and looked at Bon, shrugging his shoulders.

They both walked to the center of the arena where the leaper was chained up.

“I should go first, alright?” Shima spoke. Rin shook himself out of his reverie and took a long breath.

“Yeah. I’ll go second. “ Rin said. Shima smiled and nodded his head making his way to the leaper. Rin watched as his pink haired friend touched the demon and walked back. Rin made his way over as well.

‘A leaper is a demon…does that mean they go to hell?...what else is down their? Almost all the demons right?…and Satan. What if he’s down their, waiting. Maybe that's why we haven't heard from any of his demons, he’s waiting. He knows.’ Rin’s heart raced at the thought as each step took more effort than the last. His eyes widening his breath quickening.

“RIN LOOKOUT!” Before he knew it he was tackled to the floor. The sound of the chain being yanked could be heard behind the sound of his classmates.

“Rin!? Are you okay!?”Bon.

“I'll go get Yukio. Moriyama you patch up his arm.” Shima.

“Alright. Nii, I need mr.uni uni” Shiemi.

Rin looked down and saw his arm, red covered his pale skin. Fear struck him once again. He can't die not now. He looked up at the open roof of the arena the clear blue sky danced across his vision.

‘Saints go to heaven. Demons go to….’

Rin blacked out.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's chapter two! This story is also on fanfiction.net and is way far ahead (18 chapters) It's probably going to be that way for a long time considering I don't use this website a lot so be sure to Check it out if you want to read further! Also please leave reviews! I love reviews it makes me so happy and motivated even if it's a simple hello even. It just brings me joy lol.

Chapter 2: Demons go to…

Rin woke up to the sound of a heart monitor. His blurred vision refocussed as he looked to his right. Bon sat in the chair, a book laying lazily on his lap. Confused, Rin scanned the rest of the room. Shima, oblivious to his awakening, was playing on his handheld device in the far corner of the room. Rin’s blue eyes traveled to the bandage on his arm.

“Shima…” almost immediately Shima looked up at Rin. A smile graced his lips.

“Rin! Your up.” He got up and walked over to the ravenette. “We were worried. The leaper almost had a hold of your arm. Nothing too severe but enough to make us send you to the hospital.” Rin sat up in his bed and looked at his pink haired friend.

“Oh, I don't really remember much. Just being tackled to the floor and a whole bunch of people talking all at once.” Raven spoke, trying to recall the not too long ago memory.

“Yeah, once we saw the leaper jump out at you, I pulled you out of the way. Bon and Shiemi stayed with you and Miwa and I went to get Yukio. Izumo stayed behind.

“Heh, remind me to thank Izumo then.” Rin joked. Shima laughed, waking up Bon. Bon opened his eyes and saw Rin propped up on his bed. 

“Hey Bon, Shima was just telling me-“ Rin was interrupted by a punch in the gut.

“YOU IDIOT! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!” Shima laughed hysterically at the scene before him as Rin struggled to get away from the enraged Bon, failing miserably considering he was stuck on the medical bed.

“Maybe Izumo was right Bon, you are a hot head.” Shima commented off to the side.

After the scholar and the slacker calmed down the three of them played games in the hospital room, waiting for Rin to be dicharged. Shima said he was going to grab some food for the three of them, leaving Bon and Rin alone in the room.

“Alright spill. Why did the Leaper attack you back at the arena?” Bon asked, his arms crossed. Rin opened his mouth the speak but closed it again. Should he really tell Bon?...no, it's probably best not to. Bon would probably treat it as something ridiculous because it most likely was. Rin, making his decision tried to change the subject.

“Got any sixes?” He asked, hoping that worked in avoiding the subject and shifting the cards in his hand. Bon narrowed his eyes and grabbed a card from his hand, placing it down on the bed.

“Rin-“

“Just drop it alright. Your turn.” Rin spoke looking at his cards again. Bon looked at Rin a bit longer before giving in and grumbling.

“Got any nines.” He asked.

“Go fish.” Rin said curtly. The door opened and Shima walked in with a few sandwiches in hand.

“Alright so I got a few sandwiches I didn't know which ones you guys wanted so I grabbed a variety-“ Shima stopped mid sentence after realizing the growing tension in the room. Bon was looking at Rin with narrowing analytical eyes as Rin avoided his gaze. With a nervous chuckle Shima put the sandwiches down and quickly made up an excuse to leave the situation.

“Oh man. Seems as though I forgot the drinks. I saw this very cool convenient store down the road from the hospital, so I'm just gonna…uh-“ Shima walked out the door, quickly shutting it with an audible click. leaving the two alone once again.

“Look, I don't even know what the big deal is. I'm sure what ever it is, it's not that bad.” Bon tried to say reassuringly. Rin grabbed a sandwich and opened the packaging, hoping it would create some kind of wall between them. He once again ignored The curious scholar.

“Got any kings?” Rin asked. This only made Bon more agitated. Bon sighed.

“Rin.”

Rin picked up a card from the deck before taking a huge bite from his sandwich.

“Rin.” Bon’s voice was more stern than before.

“Your turn.”

“Rin answer me.” Bon demanded.

“Your. Turn.”

“Answer my question Rin.”Bon’s voice became more agitated than before.

“Bon. It’s your-“ before in could finish the cards were ripped from his hand and thrown across the room.

“GODDAMNIT RIN! Would you just…answer my goddamn question.” Bon yelled. The two teens looked at each other for what felt like a long time. Rin’s eyes were wide with shock, not expecting an outburst from his classmate. Bon, looking shocked as well looked away and went to speak.

“Rin..-“

“Bon.” Rin interrupted him. He looked down at his lap, his sandwich still there between them “just. Drop. It.” Bon furrowed his eyebrows in concern and went to speak, to say anything but was interrupted by the door opening and two voices speaking.

“Look Shima I don't know why your trying to stop me from seeing my brother, I'm just here to check him out of the-“ Yukio stopped to look at the scene before him, noticing the dangerous atmosphere. Shima bit his lip and stood behind the smarter twin, looking anxious.

Cards were carelessly tossed on the floor, Bon looked at Rin but not with an angered expression, instead with curious sorrow. Rin looked down at his barely finished sandwich before getting up and throwing it in the trash and walking out the hospital door.

“Come on, let's get out of here.” Rin said without sending a single glance at his brother or Shima.

 

Rin sat on his bed, his pale hand running over his tightly wrapped bandage. It was only a few stitches but nothing he couldn’t handle. His demon healing abilities would probably fix it.

‘Demon healing abilities.’ Rin sighed and laid down on his back. He held his hand to his chest and stared at the ceiling. Yukio was out on a mission so he was stuck here alone. If Yukio were here Rin would've probably bothered him while he was doing homework. Anything to get his mind off of the Leaper incident. 

But it seemed as though no matter what Rin did, his mind kept wondering back to that. Demons go to…Rin shuddered at the thought before he could finish it. He lifted himself off his bed and made his way to his desk. He thanked god Yukio gave him his own room, gave him some space for once, it's not that he like Yukio but living together with someone constantly can get a little tedious. Rin let a a sigh and opened his laptop beginning to search the internet.

‘Half-demons going to hell’…

“No. too broad…um.”

‘Half demons afterlife.’

“Close, lets see here…” Rin scrolled through a selection of books and articles when his eyes came across one in particular.

“Book Of the Damned.” Shivers climbed Rins spine like a ladder as he looked at the cover. Since he was part of the school his laptop was hooked up to the school's website including the library catalog. One of the school's libraries had the book at their disposal so Rin grabbed an index card and jotted down the lib number. Rins face paled. Of course, the library was the second floor one where he knew for a fact all his classmates went there after school to study. He sighed and got up from his chair.

He grabbed a dark red hoodie and a black baseball cap, if he was going to succeed he needed to go incognito. Grabbing his index card and sword he walked out the door. 

 

Rin stood in front of the entrance of the building and entered the sliding glass doors. He made his way to the aisle of the book. It was in exorcist studies. Of course that's where his friends would be as well. Letting out a sigh he made his way over to the section.

Rin peeked around corners and eventually found his classmates. They sat at a round table their books out and faces down. Rin let out a breath of relief. If he’s lucky, they might be too busy to notice him. Rin made his way to the desired aisle and began looking for his book.

‘The book of the abnormal….the book of the beasts…The book of the corrupt….the book of the damned!” Rin smiled and pulled the book from the bookshelf. The book being the size that it was caused a considerably large gap to appear. Blue eyes met brown ones. Rin frowned and quickly moved away, cursing himself for being spotted. By Konekomaru of all people.

“Okumura?” The shorter one spoke. Rin bit his lip and looked for an escape route. Instead of answering Rin ran off to the checkout section. Konekomaru shocked at his new discovery walked back to his table, his desired book in his hands.

“What took you so long Konekomaru? Did you find the book?” Bon asked the confused teen.

“Uh, yeah. But I swore I just saw Okumura.” Miwa spoke looking back at where he came before looking at his friends. Bon and Shima looked at Miwa in surprise.

“Wow really. Wonder why Rin was here?” Shima thought out loud.

“Yeah, first the Leaper incident and now he’s snooping around the library…that's not like him.” Bon spoke. Shima nodded his head in confirmation leaving the three of them to worry about their half-demon classmate.

 

Rin slammed the dorm door shut and leaned against it. He let out a small huff and slid down to the floor. Why was he so nervous about the others seeing him in the library? He looked at the book in his hand and ran his hands over the rough leather cover.

The book was a full wrap around journal, the paper was thick with burnt edges. Parts of the leather was indented with old symbols and stains from previous owners. Rin lightly touched the leather cover and started to gently pull back the covers.

A letter, written in a different language laid on the first page, the black ink forever intwined with the fabric of the paper. Rin, not being able to read the note decided to flip the page in hopes to find something he could understand.

The next page held a picture and a section of writing on the side. Rins face paled as he read the heading.

‘Demi-demon’

The picture was of a horrid creature who stood on a hill. The creature held a dead human in its arms. It crouched down and smiled wickedly showing off its blood covered fangs. The creature looked human all except for the giant beaten and torn wings and horns sprouting through its head. 

Rin looked at the picture in horror and stood up making his way to his mirror. He set the book open in front of him and grabbed his kurikara sword. Unsheathing the sword he watched his transformation.

Sharp teeth, flame like horns, pointed ears. Rin put the sword away and threw it on his bed, as far from him as possible. He looked at it. He grabbed the book and read the caption.

‘A Demi-Demon or a half-demon may appear human but do t be fooled for these creatures are spawns of Satan. Their powers coming from Gehenna, hell, they are forever damned and should be considered to be an abomination to all exorcists.

Rin read over the words over and over in his head. He closed the book and put it under his pillow before laying down. He knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight.

A/N: hey guys I hope you liked it and please feel free to review or like it! It makes me feel all warm and mushy inside and I would love it if you guys would do that.

Thanks for reading I will see you dudes and dudettes in the next chapter!


End file.
